


You're Worth It

by dabblingwithwords



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Spoilers if you haven't seen the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended Scene from Steve and Bucky's conversation in the jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this to you,” Bucky says, voice forlorn and soft beneath the humming of the plane’s engine.

Steve doesn’t turn, not immediately, an ache hitting him deep in his chest and reminding him of when he actually had to be careful about his heart. He knows Bucky, or he did, and if he still does he knows what face he’s making now. 

He hits autopilot and spins in his seat, the slight squeak of leather cases Bucky to look up, a slight furrow between his brows. Subconsciously, he moves his left hand closer to his side, further away from Steve. 

“You are,” Steve says, and something in his tone has Bucky stilling, “To me, Buck, you are.” Bucky’s face is unreadable, and he swallows, adverting his eyes down to his hands, his jaw clenching. 

“I’ve killed so many people, Steve,” He begins, and Steve has to bite his tongue to stop from trying to counter Bucky’s words, “I’m not who I used to be. I’m not who I was in 1945.”

“I’m not either,” Steve says, willing Bucky to meet his gaze, which he does when the silence stretches too long. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve blurts, and Bucky’s eyes narrow in confusion, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch you. I’m sorry I let you fall.” The walls Bucky had up seem to give, just barely, and his eyes soften into a sad sort of resignation. 

“Not your fault, Steve,” He says, metal arm whirring gently. 

“Not yours either,” Steve returns, nodding to Bucky’s left side. 

There’s a long silence before Bucky leans back in his seat and regards Steve with a warmth no one else has been able to duplicate. 

“You’re really sure about this?” Bucky asks, expression now somber, “There’s no turning back now.” Steve hums, crosses his arms over his chest and breathes in deep. Bucky’s eyes are intense. 

“I’m with you till the end, remember? Not about to leave you now.” Bucky’s eyes are watery and he breaks contact, instead adverting his attention to the toes of his boots. 

“You know what? You’re wrong, you haven’t changed at all. Still the most stubborn asshole I’ve ever met.” He says wistfully and Steve laughs, the sound almost foreign to his ears. 

“I could say the same to you.” Steve shoots back, not missing a beat. 

The wind picks up, the radar on the plane beeping to signal their impending arrival. An air of finality closes in on them, and they meet each other’s stares, hold until the snow whites out the sun and they’re cast in a sallow grey light. 

“You ready? Steve asks, a weight to his words, a wariness around his eyes. But Bucky was always the morale; the emotional support out of the two of them, and years of ice hasn’t dulled that. 

He looks at Steve just like he had when they were sixteen and about to square up for a scuffle behind Norbert’s candy store: determined and proud and strong. 

“Let’s go.” He says.

 

 

 

It’s 2016 but Steve swears he right back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the scene should have gone.


End file.
